


The Perfect Gift

by Karkiitiie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Genji is ultimate bff for McCree by helping him out with his bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, he's just mentioned a lot, inspired by a tumblr post, yeah genji is kinda in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkiitiie/pseuds/Karkiitiie
Summary: Despite Hanzo not being one to celebrate Christmas, McCree still gets him a gift. However, this gift is much more than what it seems. What will Hanzo give McCree in return? He may have an idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was written for the last day of McHanzo week, problem is this weekend was busy with it being Christmas weekend. I still wanted to write something for the last day no matter what and this is what I came up with. Sorry for dropping out like mid-week though, life kinda got in the way, but at least I was able to be here for the end! (Also sorry if there's any mistakes, didn't really have anyone to read through it before posting since, well, it's Christmas.)

"Hey Hanzo!"

Hanzo paused and turned at the sound of McCree's voice. The gunslinger was quickly walking towards him, still dressed in that hideous BAMF sweater. He would never understand why McCree insisted on wearing it for the holidays, but he also couldn't judge. They were his traditions just as Hanzo had his own.

"Yes, McCree?" the archer asked, McCree finally caught up to him.

"Listen, I know ya don't really celebrate Christmas, but I still wanted to get you something," McCree replied, bringing his hand from behind his back. In it was a neatly wrapped present in shimmery blue paper, a red ribbon, and _Hanzo_ scribbled on the tag.

"You didn't have to. I'm sorry to have caused you an inconven-"

"Aw c'mon Hanzo! Pease take the gift, it would mean a lot to me..."

Hanzo sighed and reluctantly accepted it, unsure of whether to open it now or later. He decided on the latter. "I shall open this in a bit. There are other matters I must attend to first."

"S-Sure thing! Um, let me know what you think when ya open it later, okay?" McCree stammered, looking away embarrassed.

"Of course, I'll stop by your room in the evening," Hanzo added as he left.

"See ya later then!"

\--

Hanzo sighed as he fell onto his bed, exhausted from training despite everyone having the day off for Christmas. Even Genji chided him for not taking advantage of rest, but, how could he? It was something that he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to.

He rolled over in his bed but heard a small thump when something fell off the bed. Looking down, he noticed McCree's present had fallen and he reached to pick it up. _I suppose I should open it. I did tell him I would meet him later to thank him,_ Hanzo thought. He carefully undid the ribbon and tore open the wrapping. He needed to restrain himself despite almost desperately wanting to know what the gunslinger had given him. It was hard to tell with the box being somewhat small, barely larger than his hands. When he removed the lid, he was greeted with a bright red envelope. He set it aside and found another, smaller box. When opening this one, he found a clear locket necklace. Inside were small, preserved cherry blossoms. Hanzo couldn’t believe this was McCree’s gift.

He quickly reached for the letter and opened it as fast as he could, this time he absolutely needed to see the gunslinger’s reasoning behind this. The letter read:

_Hey Hanzo,_

_Look, as I probably already mentioned, I know ya don’t celebrate Christmas, but I really wanted to get you something. It’s for being an amazing partner out on the field and always having my back. I know I can count on you… But this gift is also something else. It’s a confession. I’ve been crazy about you since we first met, and I’ve fallen deeper the more I got to know ya… I wasn’t sure what to get, after all, you can be kinda picky. Then I remembered a conversation we had about home and how you missed yours. I especially remembered how you missed the cherry blossoms. My original intention was to get you a small tree for you to grow and take care of, but I couldn’t get one in time for the holidays. I asked Genji for help on what to do, and thus the necklace came to be. I hope ya like it and, well, maybe even like me back…_

_Sincerely,_

_Jesse McCree_

Hanzo couldn’t believe what he just read. McCree loved _him?_ Of all people, he fell for someone who had at first blown him off and treated him as if he were less than dirt. Then again, he himself had fallen for the cowboy. It wasn’t until a dangerous mission where he almost lost the gunslinger he realized just how much he meant to him. He knew he would never confess his feelings. McCree was too good for him. But now? Now he knew McCree loved him as well.

“That man truly is a fool…” Hanzo whispered, staring down at the necklace. He took it out of the box and put it on. It sat comfortable around his neck and he couldn’t help but smile until a realization hit him. “Wait! I do not have any gift to give in return! Though, this was unexpected… Hmmm… On second thought, I _do_ have something I could give him.”

\--

McCree was at his desk typing away at his computer when there was a knock at his door. _Who could that be at this hour? It’s almost midnight on frickin’ Christmas Eve,_ he thought as he rose to answer it. “What is it guys? It’s late and I-” McCree started but stopped mid-sentence upon opening the door.

“Hello McCree,” Hanzo said.

“H-Hey Hanzo, uh, w-what are you doing up so late?” McCree stammered. A glint from Hanzo’s neck caught his eye and he noticed the necklace. “Oh, I see you opened my gift…”

“Yes, and I must say that I love it. Thank you for going through all that trouble to get me something that will always remind me of home.”

 “It was no trouble at all. Wait, then you actually read-? Oh god, listen, that was probably the stupidest thing I’ve done and if ya want we can just forget I ever said anything-”

“I’m sorry, but this is not something to _just forget_.”

“Why’s that?” McCree asked, puzzled.

“Because I need to give you my gift,” Hanzo smirked.

“Wha-? But I thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas and even then, you didn’t have to get me anythi-” McCree was cut off by a finger raised to silence him.

“Tell me gunslinger, have you even noticed what I am wearing?” Hanzo teased.

McCree looked down and his cheeks tinted pink. Hanzo was wearing only a robe that seemed a bit too small for him. His muscles strained against the fabric and the length came to just above his knees.

“Wait, are you saying that, y-you’re my present?” McCree faltered.

“Yes. You are not the only fool to have fallen in love, Jesse,” Hanzo confessed and pulled the other into a kiss.

McCree’s arms wrapped around Hanzo as he walked them both back into his room. Once the door was shut and locked, Hanzo disrobed and it took McCree all his willpower to restrain himself. He hadn’t even noticed Hanzo had led them to the bed until he felt his body being pushed onto the mattress, all the while still kissing the archer. Hanzo was the one to break away, sitting above McCree, smiling down at him.

“Merry Christmas, Jesse.”

“Merry Christmas, Han.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also [here's the link to the post](http://karkiitiie.tumblr.com/post/154914816116/holiday-aus) that inspired this fic. I'm sure you can see which one I chose. Anyways, Happy Holidays to all of you! I hope you all have a wonderful time no matter what and here's to 2017! (Cuz let's face it 2016 sucked ass)


End file.
